velocityfandomcom-20200213-history
Wrestlemania XX
Wrestlemania XX is the 20th consecutive Wrestlemania Pay-Per-View under the Velocity banner. It will air on March 26, 2017 Background On the February 14 episode of Heat, Darren Young defeated former partner Titus O'Neil to win an opportunity to face Cody Rhodes the next week for the Intercontinental Championship. Following interference by Rhodes' manager Ric Flair, Rhodes was able to retain the title. However, Ninja Cyrus, the General Manager of Velocity, announced that Rhodes wasn't going to cheat again to win, and that Young would get a rematch. Young got his rematch on the March 9 episode, and won via Countout, meaning that Rhodes kept the title. It was then announced that the two would face off for the title at Wrestlemania. At the Royal Rumble, Triple H attacked Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins, allowing Drew McIntyre to win the Rumble. However, due to the shenanigans, Velocity Commissioner Eric Bischoff signed a match pitting Reigns, Rollins, McIntyre, and a returning Sami Zayn in a Fatal-Four-Way for the Wrestlemania Championship opportunity. Zayn ended up winning, which meant that McIntyre would not be facing Randy Savage for the title. On the March 9 episode of Velocity, Cesaro was celebrating with Zayn, pissing McIntyre off to the point where he attacked both men. The next week, Cesaro attacked McIntyre during his match with Seth Rollins, and both men agreed to a Falls-Count-Anywhere match at Wrestlemania. After Triple H screwed Roman Reigns over at the Royal Rumble, Reigns wanted revenge. The next week on Velocity after the Rumble, he called out Triple H, only to be interrupted by Heath Slater, at which Reigns demolished Slater. The next week, this time the February 14 episode, Reigns again called out Triple H, only to be interrupted by WWE World Champion Randy Savage, who said that Reigns will never be able to win the "big one". Reigns got an opportunity to fight for the WWE World Championship at Wrestlemania by competing in a Fatal-Four-Way match at Roadblock, but lost. On the March 9 episode of Velocity, Reigns yet again called out Triple H, only for Sheamus and Wade Barrett, who were a team and a part of Triple H's Authority stable, to come out instead and beat Reigns down. On the March 23 episode of Velocity, Sheamus and Barrett again beat down on Reigns, only for Ambrose to make the save. Reigns and Ambrose then challenged Sheamus and Barrett for a match at Wrestlemania, which they accepted. The New Day were in a long-standing feud with The Dynasty (Kenny and Shelton Benjamin), defeating them at Tables, Ladders, and Chairs and Roadblock for the titles. For the New Day, after holding the titles for as long as they have, Velocity General Manager Ninja Cyrus decided that he needed to up the New Day's competition, announcing that there'd be a Tornado Pentagonal Tag Team Match for the titles at Wrestlemania. There were then a series of 4 tag team matches over the next few weeks to decide who would be part of the match. The Ascension defeated Social Outcast members Heath Slater and Curtis Axel. Hassan and Jesse defeated Brodus Clay and Vader. Miz and Mizdow defeated Fernando and Diego for entry, while Hunico and Stardust defeated New Day members Kingston and Woods for entry. The five-way match was set up for Wrestlemania by this point. Sami Zayn defeated Roman Reigns for the WWE World Championship at Survivor Series. After the match, Zayn was greeted by his friends from the independent circuit, Cesaro and Randy Savage. As the three men went up the ramp, Savage unexpectedly threw Zayn onto the ground neck-first, then Superkicked Cesaro. Savage then brought Zayn into the ring and locked in the Savage Crossface on Zayn, then grabbed the title and held it up to end the show. At Tables, Ladders, and Chairs, Savage defeated Zayn for the title by Referee Stoppage, the first match to end that way in Velocity history. Zayn was rendered injured later that night, expected to be out for 8-12 weeks, and even possibly miss Wrestlemania. Savage defeated Roman Reigns at the Royal Rumble to retain the title, and defeated Seth Rollins to retain the title at Roadblock. At Roadblock, Zayn attacked Savage after his match with Rollins, and held up the WWE World Championship after the match was over, signifying that he'd want to battle for the title at Wrestlemania. At Destination Domination, Zayn won a fatal-four-way match also involving Royal Rumble winner Drew McIntyre, Reigns, and Rollins to get McIntyre's Wrestlemania Championship opportunity. On the March 14 episode of Velocity, the two men had a contract signing, which resulted in a brawl. The next week, during his match with Cesaro, Savage took a turn for the worst and started targeting Cesaro's recently-injured shoulder. Zayn came out during the match and attacked Savage, giving him the win by Disqualification. After the match, Savage got the upperhand and hit a Superkick on Zayn, ending strong before Wrestlemania. Section heading Announced Participants: Titus O'Neil, Kane, Bo Dallas, Adam Rose, Neville, Luke Harper, The Giant, Erick Rowan, Heath Slater, Chris Jericho, Finlay, Razor Ramon, Jerry Lawler, Jack Swagger and Curtis Axel